Shorty gone shorter: extened version
by mysticme
Summary: Vegeta gets shrunk. This is the extened versionf the origanl fic, also the much better one since I didn't listen to my twin this time.^_^


A/N: WARNING! This is just a test fic, to see if you guys like my writing. So that means I except flames. Most of my fics will be about Gohan but this ficcy is an exception. Also I con not spell very well so bear with me. Now this story is set after Buu, okay? Kay!  
Disclaimer: oink oink moo moo DBZ so you no sue. ^_^  
Shorty gone Shorter  
"DAMN IT STUPID ONNA!" Vegeta yelled. " I'M NOT SOME LAB RAT!"  
  
" Oh, come on Veggie, do it for me, ppppllllleeeaaaaasssssseeeeee!"  
  
" NO! The last time I tried one of those damned inventions of yours, my hair was pink for a month!"  
  
" Yea but this time I'm sure it will work out just the way I have planed!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
" That's exactly what you said last time!!!"  
  
" Oh, so you remember, huh?" Bulma smirked, she had him right were she wanted him. Vegeta started to blush.  
  
" I don't know what your talking about." The proud prince said sticking his nose in the air. Bulma was getting tired of this so she decided to take it to the next level.  
  
" If you don't then your sleeping on the couch for a month." Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
" You wouldn't dare onna." Vegeta hissed.  
  
" Oh wouldn't I?" Bluma said rising an eyebrow and smirking a smirk that raveled Vegeta's.  
  
" Fine! But if some thing goes wrong and I'm stuck with pink hair again your dead."  
  
"YES! Oh, Vegeta thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-"  
  
" SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled. " First your threatening me and now your praising me what a fucking mood swing!"  
  
" Oh, shut up and stripe down to your boxers." Vegeta grunted and did what he was told.  
  
" Now step in the testing room over there." Bluma said while pointing to a door on the right of her. Vegeta did as he was told..... again.  
  
After Vegeta was in the room, Bluma started to press some buttons and then there was a flash in the room that Vegeta had just walked into.  
  
"Okay Vegeta, you can come out now!" There was no reply. Suddenly a light was seen through the crack of the door followed by a weird sound. After the little bit of smoke that had appeared went away she could see a little hole at the bottom of the door. The hole looked like a rat hole.  
  
" What the hell..." Bluma said in wonder.  
  
" What the hell happened?! Why is every thing bigger then me!?" A small squeaky voice said as a small familiar figure appeared through the hole.  
  
" OH MY KAMI!!! VEGETA IS THAT YOU?!?!!?!!?!" Bluma yelled in horror. The invention she used on Vegeta made him smaller. And now he was about 5 inches tall.  
" HOLLY SHIT ONNA HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET SO BIG!?!?!? AND WHY THE HELL IS MY VOICE SO DAMN SDQUEEKY?!!?!?!?!!???!?!?!" Mini Vegeta asked in horror. All of a sudden Bluma started to laugh really, really hard." What the hell are you laughing at stupid onna!?!?!?"  
  
" Your so small! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. And your voice is so squeaky!" Bulma laughed.  
  
5 minutes later.....  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA........................."  
  
10 minutes later....  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA........................."  
  
5 more minutes later.........  
  
" Hahahahahah..... You look so funny. I guess you are a lab rat now, aren't you?" Vegeta glared at her.  
  
" What are you talking about?" The squeaky voice asked.  
  
" The machine I made must not have worked right, and now your about 5 inches tall."  
  
"What!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Vegeta's new squeaky voice said.  
  
" Don't worry Veggie I'll reverse it for you." Bluma reassured.  
  
" You better fix it, or I'll Final Flash your ass to hell and back!"  
  
" Whatever Veggie just go back in the room and I'll fix your 'small' problem for you, but first I have to fix the machine." Bluma said with a smirk.  
  
" And just how long will that take?" Asked the squeaky voice from below.  
  
" Who knows it might take an hour, a day, a week, or maybe even a month."  
  
" What!?"  
  
" Oh, calme down Veggie, I'm sure it wont take that long."  
" It better not!" Vegeta said in a somewhat poutty voice.  
  
" Why don't you go down stairs and get Trunks to make you a snack..... a very 'small' snack." Bulma said while trying to contain her laughter.  
  
" DAMN IT ONNA IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!! I SHOULD BLAST YOU TO HELL RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
" Oh no. The little mouse is gonna hurt me. Noooo." Bluma said as she stepped on the top of a chair.  
  
" STUPID ONNA, I CAN FLY!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled as he levitated of the ground and became level with Bulma's........ toe. He then gathered his ki in a 'small' ball and through it at her... toe.  
  
" Ouch!!!" She cried." That felt like a bug bite."  
" That's what I thought! Now take me down stairs so can get that snack you were talking about!" He yelled.  
" Fine! You little..... bug you!" She picked him up by the head and took him down stairs and set him on the table where Trunks and Goten were doing their home work.  
  
" Trunks, make your father a snack!" Bulma yelled without warning.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! What happened to him, he's so small!!!" Trunks cried.  
" Your stupid mother," Vegeta shot a glare at Bulma. " wanted to do some tests with her machine and she wanted me to be her lab rat!"  
  
" Hahahahahah... so now you ARE her lab rat?" Goten stated more than asked.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled........ Again.  
  
" Okay I'll make him a snack mom."  
  
" That's a good boy. now I have to go and fix that stupid machine."  
  
" Oh, mom Gohan and Videl are coming over to pick up Goten. So they'll be here." He informed.  
  
" Okay dear." Bulma said while walking up the stairs.  
  
ding dong  
" Well what do you know..." Trunks said as he walked to the door. " Hi guys. We were just talking about you!"  
" Usually that means something bad." Videl replied with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Uuh....................."  
  
" Well we can't stay long, Trunks, maybe 20 minutes at the most." Gohan said braking the silence.  
  
"Oh, yea. C'mon in." He said. They walked in the kitchen were they saw Goten giving Vegeta a piece of bread, that was way to big for him.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Gohan and Videl fell to the floor laughing there asses off.  
15 minutes later........  
" Hahahahahahahaha... What the hell happened to you?" Videl asked. So they, once again, explained what happened and every one was left to laugh at Vegeta.  
" Why me?" Vegeta asked looking at the roof. " I didn't kill that many people did I?"  
" Your shorter than you were before!" Gohan said while pointing his finger at him.  
  
" Didn't your mother ever tell you never to point a finger?" He asked.  
" Yes." He said simply.  
" Idiot." Vegeta replied.  
" So is Bulma gonna get you fixed or what?" Videl asked with a smirk. (A/N: Okay what she means is fixed like a dog. Okay? Good!)  
  
" Of course she's gonna get me fixed why wouldn't she?" Vegeta said not knowing what she was really talking about, and every one started to laugh.  
  
" What is it? What did I say? WHY IS EVERYONE LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!!??????????? " Asked a red faced Vegeta.  
  
" No reason." Videl replied. Just then Bulma walked in the room and said that that the machine was fixed. So everyone went up stairs to the room that made Vegeta small.  
  
" Go in the room again and I'll tell you when you can come out." Bulma replied.  
" I hope it doesn't make him smaller.." Gohan said.  
  
" Me to." Bulma agreed. She then pressed the buttons needed to make Vegeta big again, and there was a flash of light again and as soon as it went away, Bulma called Vegeta out and they waited.  
  
" Well did it work?" Vegeta asked as he walked out of the room in his normal size.  
  
" Yea it did, unfortunately." Bulma sighed, she liked making fun of him. * Too bad*  
A/N: I hope you liked the extended version better! R&R!!!! 


End file.
